<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So cold by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737468">So cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it so cold? Why is the cold changing me when I could never change it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grayson | Purpled &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope everyone reading this enjoys and is okay</p><p>this is also based on a situation that has happened to me where I was locked outside my house as a joke when it was -37°c or -34f and got hypothermia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Maybe they were right, maybe he was wrong. Purpled never liked admitting he was wrong but right now it was so cold. It was so blue and red that he could barely think straight. A taunting melody playing through the whistling winds and a breeze ready to knock him over if he even tries to get up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>the breeze couldn't knock him over even if it tried but he was just so tired</em> </strike>
</p><p>   He lay on the ground mindlessly, he couldn't care for being cold anymore, it just didn't matter. Maybe he was wrong about friends. Niki always said having friends was amazing, someone you can talk to at your worst and have great memories with at your best. Someone to stargaze with or weep in a pitiful sorrow over. Ranboo agreed with her in their little conversation, saying that friends were kind and gentle, like a breeze or loud and flamboyant like a drum or volcanic eruption.</p><p>                            Were they friends?</p><p> </p><p>                                          No.</p><p>                                        <strike><em>Maybe</em></strike>?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    The cold settled deep in his bones long ago, his breath escaping in clouds and puffs, dancing away with the breeze. The colours melted into one another blinding him. Perhaps he was wrong, maybe he wanted friends.</p><p>Maybe they were right, maybe he was lonely.</p><p> </p><p> Would he even see them again? He couldn't feel anything, he didn't even shiver, he couldn't even find it in himself to care that he couldn't feel a single part of his body. Purpled couldn't find it in himself to be concerned with his stuttering breaths and lack of shivering. He couldn't push himself up or call for help for he was stuck in his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Maybe Ranboo was right when he said having a group of people was nice. Maybe he was right. Ranboo said he would be happy to be friends with Purpled, that he was 'cool' and 'funny'. That he didn't have anything against a friendship with the purple sweaters and late night adventures that haunted him like a plague. There was nothing wrong with being his friend, nothing at all nothing at all nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing at all!</p><p>   Niki was there for him, Ranboo was kind.</p><p> </p><p> <strike><em>he wants to cry who are they? what do they look like? who is he?whyishelayingherwhatsgoingoniwanttodieitssocoldwhyisitchangingmymind</em></strike></p><p> </p><p>   He hears a cry of distress before it all goes quiet and dark.</p><p> </p><p>       <em>.....<strike>maybe they'll want to be friends.....?</strike></em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope everyone reading this enjoys and is okay</p><p>this is also based on a situation that has happened to me where I was locked outside my house as a joke when it was -37°c or -34f and got hypothermia and frostbite.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>